


Sweet Dreams

by adreamer212



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adreamer212/pseuds/adreamer212
Summary: Only in her dreams that her wish came true. A series of events that brought Spencer out of her dreams and to the person she had fallen deeply in love.
Relationships: Emily Fields/Spencer Hastings
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Spencer didn’t usually have good dreams. If it wasn’t the one that made sense, it would be a nightmare. Sometimes it was a scene where she got a B for History, sometimes it was when she lost in a fight with Melissa. Those actually were her bearable nightmares. The one that made she scared the most was the one with no actual human form. There would be a faceless someone chasing her. She didn’t know if there was really someone or it was just her imagination. But she would keep running, and hiding. And running, and falling. And then she woke up. Whichever the dream was, Spencer found herself being awoken with her forehead bathed in sweat more often than a girl her age should do.

  
That didn’t mean she had no good dreams. Sometimes the dream makers decided to treat Spencer with ones that were so beautiful they could only be dreams. Those had nothing to do with her grades or her sibling. And unlike the ones with the faceless someone, these always had a face of a person.

  
Spencer had stopped wondering why, in her good dreams, she always found Emily.

  
She knew why, for a while.

  
She liked those dreams. She preferred having them over the nightmares. That was obvious.

  
She hated those dreams. She still preferred having them over the nightmares. That was strange.

  
There were the wind and the green fields. There were the night and a sky full of stars. And there was Emily. Sometimes she talked, smiling. Sometimes she didn’t, still smiling. Those dreams healed Spencer in a way that it could easily break her.

  
But she loved it. She craved for it. Because how many times in real life she could lay next to Emily like this, contemplate her inside out beauty and not freak her out? How many times in real life she could slowly move her hand along their body just to hold Emily’s in hers?

  
It was a dream with just the two of them. No Alison.

  
Spencer untangled her hands from her hair, swallowed roughly another pill before heading to bed. Emily could be waiting for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Alison had been missing for a while. They all assumed the worst had happened to her and some had actually started to move on.

Spencer felt relief yet guilty. She needed less pills. There were more nights she could go to sleep without them than the other.

A part of her dream had come true, no more Alison.

Emily spent nights after nights at her place. Sometimes she talked, smiling. Sometimes she didn’t, crying. Emily’s pain faded day by day and Spencer knew that. Her guilt slowly left. She could contemplate the beauty when she smiled and she could hold her hands when she was crying.

There were more sleepovers and less distance between them. Linking hands while watching movies was normal and kissing on her forehead before going to bed wasn’t a weird thing. It was too good for Spencer to ruin it.

“Do you miss her?” Spencer asked one night.

That was a stupid thing to ask. And selfish. Spencer knew the answer would hurt but somewhere deep down, she still wished Emily would say differently.

But she didn’t.

Spencer’s heart hung above her throat. She placed on Emily’s forehead their goodnight kisses and as if things weren’t bad enough, she slipped.

“I love you.”

That wasn’t the right reply. Spencer saw Emily right there but she suddenly felt so lonely. Her heartbeats were so loud Spencer could feel it in her ears. She was about to play it off, she just had to think of a good way, if there was one.

“I love you, too. I didn’t know what to do without you.” Emily looked down, replied after a long while.

Spencer didn’t know was Emily too naïve or was she absolutely not as naïve as people thought to pull off her innocent side, she was thankful for that anyway.

Nothing changed that night.

Spencer wished it had. If she had known three months later there was this girl Maya came to town, she would have made things so different.

There was this girl Paige.

Alison was back.

Spencer realized something. There was no such thing as ‘right time’.

A glass of water pushed a pill down Spencer’s throat. Emily could be waiting for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Not even in a thousand years Spencer could imagine the day her emotion would match Alison’s on Emily’s wedding day. She just didn’t think Alison would lose Emily to anyone.

Paige to be specific.

All this time she was aware of Alison but turned out Paige was the real winner. Alison’s snarky attitude and dirty talks about Paige matched Spencer every move, except they happened all in her head. And no matter how jealous Alison could be, she did manage to fake her smile and claps when they were officially married.

She didn’t know they had so much in common. Spencer found it ironic. She looked at Alison and saw herself in it.

Alison found it weird. Why did she see herself in Spencer?

Then she noticed the way Spencer looked at Emily. Her longing eyes followed every Emily’s footstep. Her hand touched Emily’s arm times to times when they spoke. And, the subtle side eye she gave Paige every time the newly married woman breathed near Emily.

_Oh._

That made sense. Everything fell into pieces.

Gulped down her half emptied glass, Alison grabbed another one on the way to approach Spencer.

“How are you doing?” She started gently.

“Good, you?” Spencer replied, eyes still followed Emily.

She raised her head. “Let me start again. How are you doing?”

Spencer took her eyes off of Emily, glared at Alison. “I am good, and you are drunk.”

“We both know you’re not good and I’m not drunk so cut the shit.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Paige is officially allowed to fuck the girl you love every fucking night. She’s probably fucking her tonight just right after we leave. Emily will moan her name instead of yours when they are in bed. So yeah, I’m asking you, how are you doing?”

Spencer froze in her spot, the muscles on her face straightened and her stomach felt like burnt. The glass in her hand shaking as if it was about to break. Alison pointed out her feelings. She pointed out the fact she had been avoiding all years, all months and all day. She could never be the one to make Emily feel good. She could never whisper ‘I love you’ when Emily cried her name.

Spencer was furious yet Spencer was smart. Her heart stuck behind secure bars and her mind quickly took control.

“Alison, I don’t –”

“Don’t fool me! I’ve loved her for too long to not recognize your feelings. I was just too stupid to notice. But I do now. So spill! Don’t you want her? The way Paige has her? To touch her smooth –”

“Alison, stop! Just because you’re upset and jealous doesn’t mean you can drag me into this.”

Alison tilted her head, hissed and gulped the rest of her glass.

“Jealous? Not as much as you are.” She turned on her heels. “At least I got to fuck her.”

Spencer grabbed two more glasses, Emily could be waiting for her.


End file.
